Promises
by faultinstars
Summary: Kurt has been planning this moment for months.


This moment is something that Kurt has been trying to plan for months.

It was something he had done the moment after Blaine had sung that Whitney Huston song to him in glee club. He had practically ran out of school the minute after the bell rang, signaling that the school day was over. He drives to the closest mall, running from jewelry store to jewelry store in search of the perfect ring.

In the end, he settles on a simple silver band with three words engraved on the inside. The ring stays hidden in his room, out of Blaine's sight. He's had it for months now and during those months, he's mulled over various ways and times to give Blaine the ring.

Kurt could have given him the ring that day in Miss Pillsbury's when Blaine explained the pain he felt about next year.

Kurt could have given him the ring after his NYADA audition when Blaine only removed his mouth from Kurt's to express how proud of him he was.

Kurt could have given him the ring when Blaine brought up gradation and Kurt had reminded him that he was never saying goodbye to him.

But to Kurt, none of those moments felt right.

Kurt remembers how out of the blue Blaine's had been.

It was a simple touch of the arm to get Kurt to stop in the hallway to hand him the box. Blaine's hand snaking up to scratch the back of his neck, letting Kurt know that he's nervous. Blaine nods to the box that he's placed in Kurt's hand as he finishes his speech of 'I love you' and 'I couldn't think of anything to get you and they say handmade gifts are more meaningful…'

"It's a promise ring. Made of gum wrappers. It's dumb, I know. Not the ring part, but the gum wrappers part. Because the ring part I mean, with all my heart."

Kurt can't help but laugh as Blaine stumbles over his words, his nervousness becoming more apparent. His hand finds Blaine's as their fingers twine together in the crowded hallway, not caring who sees at the moment.

"I love it," Kurt says, releasing his hand from Blaine's to pull him in for a hug. "I love you."

Kurt smiles to himself as he remembers the moment. He touches the ring that's still in the box that Blaine had given him five months ago. His fingers ghost over the folded pieces of paper, afraid that if he touches it too hard, it will crumble.

It's then that Kurt decides how he will give Blaine the ring.

It's graduation day and emotions are running high. But in the end, it happens.

They exchange items when they see each other. Blaine hands Kurt a handkerchief to wipe his eyes with and Kurt hands Blaine the card. All before Kurt pulls him in for a tight hug before he walks up on stage.

Blaine is confused as he looks down at the card, unsure of what to make of it. Tina is next to him, beaming at him and nodding for him to open the card. So he does.

Inside is a long note written by Kurt himself.

_I've tried to think of a million different ways to give this to you, but giving it to you right now seems to be, in my mind, the best way to do it._

Blaine's breath hitches as he notices what's making the card much heavier than a normal card would be. It's a ring. A simple, silver band.

_I know it's not as special as yours since it's not handmade, but I don't care. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to marry you, Blaine. I'll love you forever._

Blaine's finger traces around the ring that's tied down with a thin, simple red ribbon. His vision blurring due to the unshed tears that he's trying to hold back.

_You should've seen the look on the woman's face when I asked if they could engrave 'I'm never saying goodbye to you' in the ring. So I settled for something simpler, something that I mean just as much as I do when I say that I am never saying goodbye to you._

Blaine unties the ring with shaking hands, lifting it up to read the writing on the inside of the band. He lets out a shaky laugh as he reads it, allowing a few tears to fall down his face. It's simple and beautiful

_Forever yours, Kurt._

Blaine looks up in that moment to see Kurt standing with the rest of his graduating class, his eyes glued on Blaine. Kurt smiles at him, teeth and all, and nods. Blaine slips the ring on his finger, suddenly terrified of dropping it from his fingers that cannot seem to stop shaking. His eyes find Kurt's once more and as Kurt tosses his hat in the air, signaling the end of graduation and the end of his time at William McKinley High School, he mouths three little words to Blaine.

_I love you._


End file.
